


Unintended Recipient, Unexpected Consequences

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets an unexpected nude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Straight boys don't send other boys dick pics, right?

He was going to kill Seamus, possibly Dean, though Neville would be spared, he had looked as uncomfortable as Harry did. It wasn't his fault that once the terrible two got an idea in their head it was hard to shake them.

"Come on lover boy, we don't have all day!"

Definitely Dean as well. Calling out for them to give him a minute, Harry upends a bottle of bubble bath into the tub before climbing into the water. Muttering under his breath the brunette does his best to arrange the bubbles to hide the necessities, yelling for the pair on the other side of the door to fuck off when Seamus starts making cracks about him not being a model. Carefully he wipes his hand off on the washcloth on the ledge before grabbing his phone to take the picture. He's never done something like this before, so there's a series of clicks as he shifts, trying to get a decent angle. Satisfied at last he ignores the knocking on the door as he puts his phone in a safe place before standing up and rinsing off. Deed finally done he wraps a black towel around his hips and exits the bathroom, smirking at the overdone groan from Dean and raising an eyebrow at the way Seamus's eyes drift.

"Couldn't you have gotten dressed or something?" The flush on Neville's face is almost enough to make Harry feel bad, almost.

"I mean these two were so determined to get me naked, I figured you would survive. Besides, no need to climb into dirty clothes when I'm already clean."

"Ey, you can't say that. You're the one who chose to do the forfeit. You could have just told us..."

Dean trails off abruptly when a pillow smacks him in the chest, barely catching the muttered 'or maybe we could all grow up and stop playing childish games'. Not that Harry really blamed Dean for his current predicament, the whole thing had Finnigan written all over it. Exams were over for the semester, at least for them, and Seamus had insisted that they meet up for one last chance to unwind before having to go home for the holidays. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, and yet as soon as Harry had gotten a few drinks in him, it'd turned into a ridiculous game of truth or dare that seemed to have only one point.

Find out how far he'd gone with Ginny. Honestly, if it'd been any of the other girls he'd hooked up with he would have been willing to give them all the dirty details. She was a pretty red head, with a wicked tongue and a habit of sucking on pens in class that made you wonder just what else that mouth could do. But Ginny was also his best mate's little sister, and while Ron had chosen to sit this party out because he still had one last exam in the morning, Harry didn't exactly trust them not to go running of their mouths in his direction. Besides he already knew he was skating on thin ice since their break up a week prior, best friend or not, he didn't want to test whether or not Ron would give him a black eye. Which explained his current situation.

He takes a shot of whisky before turning to the cause of his misery, "So what's the number?"

"Here, snagged it last week under the pretense of doing a study group."

"Still can't believe you fuckers got me doing this. You know she'll never look me in the eye again right?"

"Oh come off it, what's the likelihood that you'll even have a class with her again."

"Oh, I don't know Seamus, it isn't like we have the same major or anything. I know it was just an elective class for you, but not all of us are dedicating our lives to the worthy pursuit of 'physical science'."

"Well then, look at this way, maybe she'll be too embarrassed to talk in classes that the two of you share- or maybe she'll be so impressed that she'll ask you if you want to study." 

There's a wiggle of Seamus's eyebrows, but Harry just groans. He'd really rather not think about what was going to happen when Hermione received the picture. At least he'd been able to talk them down from it being a straight up dick pic, he had some class after all. 

Harry accepts the shot that Dean is pushing into his fingers, tossing it back before grabbing his phone again and selecting one of the earlier pictures. Hastily he punches in the number scratched sloppily onto the scrap piece of paper before hitting send and tossing his phone on the bed, ready to be done with the whole ordeal. Neville is shoving clean clothes at him, apologizing that the pants might be a bit big, and Harry laughs before disappearing into the bathroom once more. 

On the other side of campus, Draco's phone buzzes.

When he realizes that he doesn't recognize the number, he's tempted not to answer it. After all, he's supposed to be studying for a sociology exam right now. However for the past hour or so that had really looked like him doodling snakes along the edge of his paper, and really, what would one little distraction hurt.

It's with wide eyes that he stares at the screen, two questions in his mind.

How in the bloody hell did Potter get his number and more importantly, how did he not notice how hot the speccy git was?

The answer to the second question is easier, Draco has a firm policy of not noticing how attractive straight boys are. There's no need to get one's hopes up and he refuses to be one of those campy gays, the ones that do terrible pick up lines involving spaghetti. Potter's sexuality hadn't been in question since the first day of class, when he'd been making out with the Weasley chit while waiting for the professor to arrive. However, straight boys didn't send nudes to other boys the last time Draco checked. It's a semi-well done one at that, Potter looking flush in a bath tub,bottom lip caught between his teeth, surprisingly defined pecs peeking out beneath white suds that hid just enough to make you want more. He wants to roll his eyes at the cheesy line beneath, 'I'll show you mine if you'll show me yours first' but Draco has never been one to turn down a challenge. Or a potential hook up.

Hopping off the bed socked feet pad over the full length mirror that he keeps propped against the closet. It's been a long day of studying and he's dressed in his comfy clothes for the occasion, a pair of silver sleep pants and a dark green t-shirt. While not the outfit for seduction, he figures it's probably for the best. Wouldn't do to show Potter up too much and potentially risk hurting his ego and thus his chances. Deft fingers undo the string on his pajama bottoms, shoving them down just a smidge before pulling out his cock. He takes a moment to suck on his fingers before running a loose grip along his shaft, enjoying the way in lengthens in his grasp.

Part of him wants to continue, but really, the dick pic is an art form, and when sending them, you needed to raise the stakes just a little at the time. If not, you just ended up with a log pic and there was nothing attractive about those. So instead he leans over to grab his phone from the desk before snapping a few pictures and tucking himself back in. There is studying to do and honestly, Draco refuses to wait around with phone in one hand and dick in the other- if Potter wants another shot, he'll have to earn it.

  
"Come on, just one little detail?"

"Seamus, I already told you no. I even sent off that damn picture. You aren't getting anything out of me."

"Come on, you've always kissed and told. What's the fun if I can't live vicariously through you?"

"You ridiculous ass. Just for that I'm not telling you anything else about my conquests. Not that I think I'll get anymore. Hermione is likely to cut my dick off for this one."

"Speaking of Ms. Know it All, has she responded yet?"

Harry hums noncomittaly patting his pockets in an attempt to find his phone, only to laugh when Neville chucks it in his lap. The laughter dies as soon as he swipes the password though, and Harry is forced to take a few deep breaths before sitting it down to the side.

"Seamus. Whose number did you give me?"

"Hermione's. You know? Bushy hair girl who sits in the front of the class and never shuts up? Why?"

"That's not Hermione's number, Seamus. Not unless Hermione is suddenly a blond."

He could have also mentioned that last he'd checked, Hermione had a rather impressive rack and there was no evidence of that in this picture, but he isn't sure he wants to reveal just what is on his phone right now. Suddenly a light bulb goes off in Seamus's head and he blanches.

"A blond you say.... uh.... he wouldn't uh... be the one in our chemistry class would he? Draco?"

Harry mentally goes over his class list before groaning, Draco, that Draco.

"Seamus, why did you have Draco's number?"

"I mean.... I just.... oh god I wasn't trying to trick you, I swear Harry. I must have gotten their numbers mixed up."

"That doesn't answer the question Seamus."

"Oh fuck off like you don't know why. It's not like there are that many of us around campus you know. It was just... a little stress relief before exams that's all. Or it was supposed to be. We never did actually get around to it."

Harry exhales slowly, scrubbing at his face before standing up, swaying slightly.

"Oh come on Harry, please don't be mad. It can't be that bad can it?"

"I just need some time to think."

Think.  
Wank.

Same difference right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am...... going to branch out and see if I can maybe attempt to do a sex scene.  
> We'll see.
> 
> If so- this will a two-shot or whatever. 
> 
> Also the spaghetti line is in reference to the whole "Oh you're straight, well so is spaghetti until it gets hot." line that I spent most of my college years groaning as other gays used it.
> 
> and a log pic is a dick pic that's just.... a log. you know it's just there. or sometimes they'll do the thing where they 'try to show the size' by putting it up to a can or a remote or something. It's ridiculous. There are attractive nudes, that is not one of the ways to do it.


	2. Jingle balls, Jingle balls, Jingle all the way

It's only when Harry is safely back in his own apartment, free of Neville's two sizes too big clothes and instead comfortable in a pair of red plaid pajama bottoms, that he picks up his phone once more. And there it was still, the picture of Draco, fingers teasing the length of his package, the same cocky grin he had always had in class. Before today the only thing Harry could have told anyone about the man was that he was obnoxious and a natural in chemistry class, now Harry could tell them that he was natural everywhere else too. Silently he thanks the whiskey that he isn't a bit more freaked out about the fact that he's not only masturbating to a man, but highly considering responding to Draco again. Sexuality crisises are probably better suited for the morning hours anyway, right now he just wants to get off. Pulling his hand out of his pants to type faster, he first responds to the blond's question before propping himself up against the headboard and considering how he wants to proceed. 

Draco rolls his shoulders, feeling the ache from too many hours spent hunched over his textbook before grabbing his phone. He's surprised to see that it isn't a picture this time, only a simple 'uh.... Seamus gave it to me. and I feel like you should know that I didn't realize it was your number..' It was a small hit to his ego, but Draco shrugs and does his best to put the image of Potter covered in disappearing bubbles out of his mind. Decided that it was both time for a break from studying and that it was time for some consolatory chocolate he rummages through his night stand to find a stashed chocolate bar. The buzz of his phone startles him and he sighs, expecting it to be Potter again, this time with some sort of plea to not mention what happened tonight, or perhaps to ask him to delete the picture. Which he will, because if there is one rule that he follows, it's not lusting after straight boys. A rule that is getting much harder to follow by the second. 

Harry was smarter about it this time, the only part of his face that is showing is his mouth which is parted slighted, tongue barely visible. There's a nice expanse of tan chest, a lovely trail of hair, not too thick, and then Potter's hand tightly curled around the base of his cock. At another time, maybe, Draco will tell him that this isn't ideal hand placement, that he should use his hands to highlight, not block the focal point of the picture, but it's a wonderful attempt and he doesn't want to dissuade him from going further. Again at the bottom there is a small message, one that is more balm to his pride than the chocolate he is currently unwrapping, 'Just felt like you should know. I still want to see where this goes if you're interested?'

This time he chooses to send a picture of him teasing his nipples, dick barely in frame but obviously hard, to show the other man that isn't always about the cock, not really. After all, once you've seen one bad dick pic, you've seen them all. Now there are only pictures flying between them, simple snapshots of their self pleasuring. Draco knows that Harry likes to tug at his pubic hair, Harry cums to a picture of two thin white fingers buried in Draco's ass and then sends the other man a picture of the evidence.

After his last exam, Draco shoots Harry a 'regretting last night yet?' text and is amazed when Harry's only response is a blushing selfie. It's endearing in a way that Draco isn't quite used to. Unfortunately with exams out of the way he's forced to turn down the man's request to meet up due to needing to return home. In a makeshift 'apology' he sends Harry a picture of himself, leaned back in the driver's seat stroking the bulge in the front of his pants, accompanied by 'thinking of you'. 

Harry doesn't have a home to go to during the holidays and prefers to stay in his apartment while the others are gone but he rides out to the local supermarket to grab a few things. He starts out small, sending his new sexting partner a picture of him licking up one of the thicker candy canes and can't help but smile at the 'tease' he gets in return. Emboldened the next day he follows up with a short video of him attempting to blow it. Draco's first response is only the word 'amateur' but he can't find it in himself to have his feelings hurt because within the hour he has a longer video of Draco sucking on a dildo in his bedroom.

They spend the rest of the month sexting back and forth, Draco conscious to pull it back to where Harry can handle when the boy seems out of his depth. Usually by means of either a cutesy picture, like when he'd wrapped himself with tinsel, or a ridiculous one. He even once had gone out to buy googly eyes to place on the head of his dick. In between the pictures were snippets of one another's day, and a lot of advice on how to finger oneself once Harry expressed an wary interest. Draco didn't ask again if Harry was embarrassed by their activities, though he still had the niggling suspicion he was the man's first queer experiment. The questions about fingering weren't necessarily a dead give away, after all, plenty of tops never bothered, but there was just something about the whole thing that left Draco feeling like Harry was more innocent than most.

Innocent or not, it doesn't stop Harry from wrapping his hands up with tinsel one night and sending Draco a shot of him tied to the bed. He pretends it isn't jealousy that makes him ask just how the picture was taken, but can't deny the relief he feels when Harry admits that he's been experimenting with his webcam. On Christmas morning he wakes up to two pictures. One of Harry's dick with a red ribbon wrapped around it, and the second of him on all fours, a single finger pressed into himself along with the words 'I did it!'. Draco rewards him with an image on him deep throating a candy cane along side ' wish it were you.'

When Harry doesn't text him back for two days, he wonders if maybe he crossed some sort of invisible line. It was the first time that he'd alluded to actually wanting to have sex with the other man, at least in words, but at the time it hadn't seemed so out of place. He considers sending a text saying that he's sorry, but considering he doesn't know if the other man is offended he figures it's best not to. Plus, it'd feel a little too close to apologizing for finding the other man attractive. In the end he settles on sending a message asking if Harry is okay. It's New Year's Eve before Harry responds with 'Sorry. I needed to think. I'm a bit over my head if you hadn't figured that out yet. ' quickly followed by 'When are you coming back to campus? I'd still really like to meet up. uh... just don't expect too much out of me.'

'Tuesday morning. Want to get coffee around noon and see where it goes from there?' is met with 'See you then.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied.  
> Three shot.  
> if I can manage an actual sex scene.  
> Also, I used to be a 'safe site advisor' which meant I gave out condoms and talked about sex- including once giving a demonstration on how to put a condom on with your mouth. I once made a christmas tree entirely out of doodles of vulvas, asses, and dicks.  
> I still think this takes the cake for the most times I've alluded to or out and out written the word cock in such a short time period.  
> (also I'm about to go edit because I realized I put mid terms when I really meant final exams in the first chapter. Shhh.)


	3. Chapter 3

There are no more pictures between then and Tuesday, only a few text messages here and there to try and cement the details of their meeting up. Draco is surprised at how anxious he has become, but tries to keep it all in check. Lovely pictures aside, if his suspicions were right, Harry had never been with a man and the chances of them doing anything, much less getting very far in it, were low. This doesn't stop him from spending almost an hour obsessing over his outfit. He wanted to be hot, but not scare Harry off or give him the impression that he only wanted one thing. In the end he settles for a pair of jeans that do wonderful things for his ass and a green button down rolled up to his elbows, panicking again when he realizes the time. Stopping to run a bit of gel through his hair before grabbing his bag, Draco jogs across campus hoping that Harry isn't the anxious type that leaves when their date isn't there on time.

He needn't of worried.

Harry doesn't even look up at first when he enters the room, curled up on the corner couch, half empty mug forgotten in front of him as he focuses on sketching something onto the pad propped against his knees. Giving a chance for the red to die down from his cheeks, Draco goes through the line and orders a chai, smirking at the startled look Harry gives him when he settles down in the seat kitty corner to the couch. He would have liked to sit right next to the other man, but he also wants to give Harry the space that he might need. Besides if everything went well.... he could be close to Harry in a more private setting. But only if he played his cards right.

When Harry ducks his head to hide a flushed grin, Draco can't help but chuckle, " Are you always this shy or is it just with me?"

"Oh shut up. Can't be that shy considering..." He waves a hand towards his phone sitting on the coffee table.

"Shy enough not to call it what it was." It isn't meant to be a challenge, but there's something about Harry's raised eyebrow that says he took it as one.

"I mean I was trying to save the innocent ears of those in the coffee shop, but hey, if you need me to say that I can't be that shy considering I sent you a picture of me with my finger up my ass, I can do that too."

Draco responds by throwing up his hands in a 'okay, you win' sort of motion, "You can run with the big boys, got it. No embarrassing you. "

"Sorry, you spend enough time with Seamus and Ron..... any sign of weakness will be exploited. They're the type that if they think something is embarrassing you they won't drop it for days."

"Seamus? he's the irish guy isn't he?" At Harry's nod he continues, " the one you got my number from? You never did tell me the story behind that actually."

Harry groans, but goes on to explain. About Ginny, about the break up, about Ron's temper, about Seamus's determination to live vicariously through his sex life when he wasn't getting any, and finally about the forfeit.

"You thought you were texting Granger? With that picture? Come off it."

"I spent almost an hour getting them to accept that instead of an actual picture of my junk. Imagine what she would have done if she'd gotten that!"

"I'd say I'm rather sad you were able to talk them down, but you more than followed through on the showing during the holidays."

For a boy who had just loudly proclaimed that he'd taken pictures with his finger up his ass, Harry is all red again, laughing and shaking his head sheepishly. Doing his best to keep the other comfortable, Draco shifts the conversation away from that and to the results of the Chemistry exam and asking more innocent questions regarding Harry's college plans. From there it flows into a conversation about various student organization the boys were involved with and the club life around campus until suddenly Harry grabs his now cold coffee and downs the rest of it in a single swig.

"So, if I don't ask you now, I'm not going to. And uh, I think I'd like to. I'm not promising it'll go far, but would you like to come back to my apartment?"

Doing his best to not seem too excited by the prospect, Draco stands and extends a hand to help the other man do the same, chuckling at the sweaty palm as he drags Harry up. The pair leave in relative silence but the crisp air seems to rejuvenate Harry. He prattles on animatedly telling Draco about the various shenanigans Seamus had gotten them into over the years. It's only when they're outside the apartment that his voice falters as he fumbles for his keys.

"So uh, I guess this is it. "  For a moment they both stand awkwardly in the entry way, Draco waiting on cue from the shorter man. He knows what he wants to do, wants to press him against the just closed door and finally taste that mouth that has been teasing him for over a month now. But it isn't worth spooking Harry and ruining his chance for more later on.

"I... where... I swear I'm not usually this skittish with my hook-ups. Uh... the couch for now?"

"That sounds good to me," Draco moves to the couch, sitting down comfortably and watching Harry who seems frozen in the middle of the room. He seems to be giving himself a pep talk of some sort, and it's only after a large inhale and a nod of his head that he makes his move. Draco is pleasantly shocked when Harry doesn't sit down next to him, rather plants one knee between spread legs and the other on the other side, one hand supporting his weight against the arm rest as the other drags Draco's chin up. When their mouths meet there is nothing graceful about it, Harry too anxious, too determined, until finally he pulls back with a slightly distressed noise and Draco shakes his head chuckling slightly.

"Deep breaths. This isn't any different than what you're used to. Except..... hm, you're probably used to girls sitting in your lap, not leaning over them.  Come on, there we go you sit right there. " Once he has Harry in position, he turns the man's head towards him, long fingers stroking his cheek softly. "Don't worry so much. We won't do anything you don't want to do. Alright?"

When Harry nods, Draco allows himself to lean in slowly, making his intentions clear, pleased when Harry meets him half way. It's gentle this time, a contented 'mm' rising in the back of the blond's throat as he coaxes the other man's lips open. This is not a battle for dominance, it is a simple kiss with nothing to prove. Not that Draco has anything against rougher play, in fact he has a thing for it, but there is a time and a place for gentle exploration.  The hand on Harry's cheek moves to stroke the back of his head, the other one drifting lazily up and down the man's arm. This time when Harry's hands grasp his shoulders, he allows himself to be pushed backwards, making room for Harry to follow between his legs, carefully keeping his hips pulled back even as Harry presses their chests together. It's not something he'd usually think too much about, most gay men enjoyed feeling their partner harden, but for now a bit of space was for the best. 

Suddenly Harry leans up, pulling his shirt off as he does before shifting in order to start working on the buttons of Draco's. Pale fingers meet him half way and it takes a bit of maneuvering but between the two of them they manage to get the button up off and Draco inches backwards into a half sitting position in order to pull off the muscle shirt beneath it.  Tan hands reach out to stroke down his chest and Harry runs his tongue along his bottom lip as he reaches the top of Draco's jeans, eyes focused on slight bulge there.

"I want to touch you." His voice breaks the spell and they meet eyes for a moment before Draco nods,  undoing his jeans and shoving everything down as much as he can without pushing Harry off, the other man still perched around his thighs. Calloused fingers reverently continued their quest, running along the planes of the blond's body,  green eyes searching out for his every time he made a noise, asking if it was okay. The hands go higher rather than lower, much to his frustration, but he can't complain much as the other man thumbs first his right nipple and then the left, smiling slightly when Draco arches his chest into the touch, dipping his head down to follow the path with his tongue. He nuzzles each nub, sucking the darkened flesh into his mouth  before blowing softly on them.There isn't that much to hold onto, but this is something Harry can handle, something still familiar. Broad hands explore the expanse of pale flesh, and occasionally he deviates from teasing Draco's nipples to follow them based on the small noises Draco is making. As he gets further and further down his touch gets less sure until he shifts back once more, fingers rubbing circles along Draco's hip bones. Pale fingers unclench their grip on the fabric and find their way to Harry's shoulders, pressing him back into the couch, their mouths meeting for only a second before Draco stands, awkwardly shoving his clothes the rest of the way off.

When he looks up, Harry is unbuttoning his own jeans and he shakes his head slightly, clearing his throat before going, "No, let me. I'll take care of you now."

Harry gives him a shaky nod before leaning back again, spreading his knees at Draco's urging. He makes quick work of pulling the jeans and boxers down and off, discarding them to the side before kneeling between Harry's legs. Green eyes watch closely as he traces patterns along his thighs, keeping the pressure light as he approaches his prize at the middle. Draco wraps his fingers around the base of the half-hard cock before leaning in to lick a straight line from base to tip, pleased at the way Harry's legs fall open further.  Encouraged he runs his tongue around the head, allowing his grip to change as the dick in his hand continues to harden.

Finally he dips his head to take the shaft into his mouth, humming around the width as Harry moans his approval. Making sure to keep up the suction, he allows his free hand to drift lower, cupping lightly haired balls and rolling them gently in his palm. With a soft pop he pulls his head off of the other man's cock, grinning at the whine that comes at the loss. Harry doesn't have long to feel disappointed as Draco turns his attention to the balls in his hand, laving them with his tongue as the hand that had been gripping Harry's cock starts to move. At Draco's urging, he twists on the couch again, allowing the other man to climb on top of him.

"Is this alright?" When Harry nods his consent before leaning up slightly to take Draco's mouth, moaning into it when the man begins to grind down on him.  He ruts his hips upwards, wrapping his arms around Draco's back in order to get more friction. 

The blond breaks a way for a second to groan, "Fuck, that's right. Just like that. Don't worry about hurting me, I can take it. that's right."

Harry opts to put his mouth to good use, sucking at Draco's neck even as the man reaches between them to take his cock, stroking it in rhythm with their bodies. It's enough to send him over the edge and he sinks his teeth into Draco's shoulder to stifle the groan even as the blond's thrusting picks up tempo. With a final moan he goes slack, weight heavy against Harry moments after he feels the slick splatters against his stomach. He lays like this for a few minutes trying to catch his breath before rolling off ungracefully and landing on the floor with a thud.

When Harry leans over to look down at him, it's with another flushed grin, "think we might make it to the bed next time?" and a laugh when Draco throws a pillow from the floor at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......  
>  I'm sorry if you've all been let down.  
> But y'all knew from the beginning I'd never written a sex scene before.  
> I was thinking about maybe doing anal but I just... can't imagine someone who has thought they were straight be willing to go that far on the first time.  
> maybe next time.  
> maybe.
> 
>  
> 
> Itriedandthusnoonecanblameme.  
> (Also while I always love feedback- I'd love it more than ever for this. because I just??? don't know???? if it's good or terrible. and even if all you say is 'no Kris that's not a sex scene what drugs are you on'... at least I'll know something???)


	4. Chapter 4

"You're going to have to tell me if I'm doing this right, okay?"

There's a slightly strangled noise that causes green eyes to look up to meet grey ones. The blond nods his head, and Harry returns his attention to the cock in front of his face. They'd both had a test on Friday and had agreed to meet up on Saturday for some mutual stress relief. Since their first hookup a few months ago, Draco had let Harry set the pace and while they'd gotten together quite a few times, they still hadn't gone much further than Draco giving the occasional blow job. It'd only been after a few shots last week that the brunette had gotten up the courage to propose their current situation. Which was how Draco found himself splayed naked against Harry's sheets, hands tied above his head while the other man lays between his legs, trying to decide how to proceed.

"You've got a gorgeous cock, you know? I mean, I know you'll just say something about me not having seen many others, which is true. But it's still gorgeous." This is accompanied by a long lick followed by what Draco is pretty sure is a kiss to the tip. Harry hums contentedly, sucking the first few inches into his mouth, tan fingers wrapping around the base to make sure Draco won't choke him if he bucks his hips. Harry really can't help but marvel at how well the cock in his mouth matches it's owner. Long but thin, a lovely pale color with just a tinge of red, he still feels a bit awkward about this, but really he could play with it for days. Especially when Draco moans at everything he does, encouraging him to get on with his exploration.

Above him Draco is trying to steady his breathing, muscles tense in order to keep his promise and let Harry have complete control. The man in question seems intent to switch between licking his cock as if it were an ice cream cone in the middle of July's heat, and bobbing his head up and down the length, suction just light enough to be more of a tease than not. More than anything he wants to thrust up into that wet heat, but instead wraps his fingers around the tie that is holding his hands to the headboard, hissing slightly when the brunette gets it in his head to suck one of his balls into his mouth. He's had better blow jobs of course, but there's something about Harry's honest curiosity, about the way he constantly checks to see whether or not Draco is enjoying what he is doing, that has the blond more vocal than he's ever been. There's a soft pop as Harry pulls back before turning his attention to the other ball, this time sucking along the outside as he rolls them in his hand.

"Oh god," Harry swallows his cock and it's all he can do to keep still "oh god, please, fuck yes, just like that."

"Not god, but I'll take it as a compliment." His breath comes in warm pants against Draco's already sensitive flesh.

"Fuck, call you anything you want if you'll just get on with it."

Harry laughs, crawling up the length of Draco's body to kiss him as he undoes the tie around the man's wrists, unsurprised when the man flips them over as soon as his hands are free. He moans at the teeth pulling at his bottom lip before the blond moves further down his body, stopping to focus on pert nipples, nipping before laving each one with his tongue in apology.

"Now, let me show you how it's done."

Harry wants to make a face at that, wants to say that Draco seemed to like what he was doing just a few moments ago, and maybe he wasn't confident enough to finish the job, but he'd been doing well. But there isn't enough time to be offended because lips are wrapping around the base of his cock with a practiced motion and there's no room for anything in his head beyond the feel of being swallowed to the root. He isn't very long, not like Draco, but what he misses in length he more than makes up for in girth. Enough so that even Ginny had never been able to quite fit the whole thing, and yet Draco never seemed to miss a beat when it came down to it.

It's moments like these, when the blond is lapping at his cock, one hand on his thigh, the other's knuckles digging gently just in that spot, the one right beneath his balls that makes him want to scream, that Harry is glad that he doesn't have a roommate. There's no one to interrupt them, no one to peak their head in and ask if he's okay. Last month he'd been bloody mortified when Blaise had come home earlier than expected and found them on Draco's couch. Thankfully the boy had just laughed, told Draco to use protection before exiting the house as if he'd never really needed to be there anyway. The comment had worried Harry slightly, not that he thinks Draco will do anything without his permission, but because he knows that Draco is used to getting more than this. And while he and Draco surely have never spoken on the subject, he hopes that Draco isn't getting anything else on the side. On the side of the side? It isn't like they're dating by any means, and it isn't like he can ask for exclusivity, but at the same time the idea of Draco going down on someone else like this makes him queasy.

Except it's really hard to even be jealous because there's something about the way that Draco is kissing his thighs, wet open mouth motions that are closer to bites than kisses if he were to be honest, that makes him feel like he's Draco's entire world. At least for the moment. And maybe it's just sex, maybe this is what he was missing with all the women he's been with, or maybe Draco's just that good of a lover, but it's wonderful. And the thoughts going through his head are eclipsed suddenly when Draco swallows him whole once more and he's coming straight down the man's throat, trying not to smile when he pulls back and makes exaggerated smacking movements with his lips, a grandoise 'ahhhh, that hit the spot'.

He can't help it, winds his fingers in blond hair as he pulls both of them to their knees in an awkward motion, claiming those lips with an aggression more akin to their first kiss than anything they'd done so far. If Draco is surprised, he doesn't show it, allows himself to be maneuvered until his back is against the headboard and when he pulls away to breathe, Harry kisses his way down the man's neck, pausing every now and then to nip and suck. If there is one thing Draco has taught him so far, it's an appreciation for those brief moments of pain, how they made the peaks of pleasure only that much higher. It's another way that sex with Draco is different, all the girls he'd ever been with wanted it soft and romantic, wanted the mood to be set. While Draco seems more than happy to let Harry set the pace, he's definitely not a silent partner.

"Not that I don't appreciate the enthusiasm, but you want to tell me what's, ah, going on in that head of yours? Fuck, a little harder. Usually you get all sleepy and, lower, cute once you've cum." There's a hiss as he trails off, Harry's fingers wrapped around his cock, teeth sunk into his shoulder, and lube would be nice but he isn't about to complain.

"You think I'm cute?" It isn't what Draco was looking for, but the train of thought is enough that Harry pulls back enough to watch him. Draco takes the chance to spit into his own palm and stroke his cock, amused at the way green eyes track the movement.

"Fucking adorable. and sexy, mind you. You make me so fucking hard, sometimes seeing that it's you texting me is enough to give me a stiffie. I've had to stop checking my phone in class, especially after the picture of you wanking in the library bathroom the other week. But yeah. you're cute too. The way you bite your lip when you're unsure of yourself, which admittedly is happening less and less these days, but uh, yeah, I can't wait to see what happens when you're real confident in yourself too. Now if you don't mind, help a man out here."

He'd meant for Harry to resume the hand job but instead the brunette leans down and wraps his mouth around his cock, mindful of the fist that is still jerking at the base. He runs his tongue along the head, tries to not be startled at the first spurt of pre-cum, it isn't like he's never tasted his own after all- instead burying himself back in his task. Even if he isn't ready to give Draco his ass yet, he can at least do this.

"Fuck, yeah, fuck.. okay. off now, going to cum. fuck" He'd given Harry ample time to pull back, had expected the man to scramble off, but instead Harry just wraps his fingers around Draco's, increasing the pressure until it's only a string of expletives leaving the blond's mouth as Harry finally backs off, looking surprised as a final strand of cum splatters across his glasses.

"Gods Potter," and this time it's Draco dragging him in for a kiss, only breaking away to lick the evidence off, grinning at Harry's flushed face. It never fails to amuse Draco how much Harry can blush after some of the things they've done, it's a near-constant reminder that the man isn't his usual paramour. Not that Draco minds, not really, because sure there are some things missing, but none of his previous hook-ups have even come close to Harry's almost innocent enthusiasm for pleasing him. 

"Found what you were after? If not, we'll talk later, okay? right now it's time for a nap." and with that, Harry allows himself to be pushed back onto the bed, smiling slightly when the blond drags the covers up over both of them. It takes him another minute to get comfortable, curling up on his side using Draco's chest as a pillow.  They've never slept together, not like this, and he's definitely not used to being the one wrapped around his partner after a post-shag rest, but he finds he doesn't mind when a solid arm wraps around his waist and there's a soft kissed pressed into his hair.

Some new things are worth exploring after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I allowed to rec other people's fics in my notes? Because I'm going to. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2577485/1/Chagrin had me giggling. Blame the Wank Olympics, but 'Draco obsessed with everyone's cocks' is probably my favorite trope. 
> 
> lallala ending feels rushed (on this not that fic) but it's midnight and I want to get it out and I swear if I wake up tomorrow and it's gross I'll edit it when I get home from work or something. (okay so I did some minor editing this morning so that it's less .... quick? of an ending.)
> 
> Once again, as always, feedback is lovely b/c jfc I'm out of my league but it's also so funnnnnnnnnnnn.
> 
> Ta!


End file.
